1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure and, more particularly, to a vehicle body structure at an upper area of a front pillar where the front pillar, a front roof rail and a side roof rail are joined together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle body structure having front pillars provided at the front of a vehicle compartment in an up and down direction, a front roof rail provided above the front pillars and extended in the lateral direction of the vehicle body, and side roof rails provided so as to be extended from upper ends of the front pillars toward the rear of the vehicle body, these front pillars, front roof rail and side roof rails are joined together at the front of the vehicle compartment.
As such a vehicle body structure, the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-328560 can be cited. A front pillar in this gazette is configured in such a manner that side edges of a front pillar inner and side edges of a front pillar outer are joined together. Moreover, lower edges of the front pillars are joined to front edges of side sills provided at sides of the vehicle body in the longitudinal direction thereof.